


【授权翻译】Homestyle 6&7

by yy0543



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Manga spoilers warning, Translation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yy0543/pseuds/yy0543
Summary: 厨神艾伦的进击之路利艾已结婚
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Zeke Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本文是一个系列文的六七篇，前五篇已经由一位叫做“柑橘密林”的太太翻译了，在lof上可以找到。但似乎受到某大事件影响，只剩下第一篇侥幸残存……作者是不会重新翻的，因为翻得很烂也很懒，顺带一提，这是作者第一篇翻的文，有什么错误请大家指正。

康尼和让转过头，不敢相信萨沙刚才说了什么。  
无法想象。  
无法原谅。  
毫无怀疑的，  
是在亵渎神灵。  
“这不可能！”两个人同时开口，吓了萨沙一大跳。萨沙本应该是他们之中最后一个考虑这种事情的人，关于。。。关于。。。  
关于竟然存在着比艾伦更擅长料理的人。  
而那个人是—  
“我—我只是说说而已！这不是非常可能的吗？！尼科洛拥有很多我们国家没有，从他们国家带来的厨艺技巧，然后—他在入伍前想要成为个专业厨师，这不是很有道理吗？你们也吃过他煮的料理，那超棒的！”萨沙说道，当她试图说服他们时马尾辫在空中晃啊晃，而康尼和让的表情坚定，甚至带有点恶意地看向萨沙。  
“当然不你这马铃薯脑袋！！虽然尼科洛可能拥有些华丽的技巧和更多的原料，是的，他的食物很赞！但你忘了吗？那场匹希斯司令做评审的比赛？原料和技巧什么都不是，比起—”  
天啊。如果你问让，哪天他会哪天他会为艾伦·超级想要为人民和国家献身·耶格尔辩护，他认为这是可能且合理的，因为在他心中，他知道那个真相。  
“艾伦的料理是属于家庭式风格。”康尼打断了让，完成他想说的话，以让他的朋友回到正轨上， “我知道距离上次我们吃到艾伦的料理已经有一段时间，但你该不会忘记它尝起来如何吧，萨沙？”康尼有点怀疑，甚至是想着，也许她真的忘记了。尼科洛的料理当然很好吃，很美好，他值得那家他刚开的餐厅还有其他开在马雷的餐厅。但这并不表示，他，或者其他人，可以接替艾伦，艾伦的料理是……  
他们回想的时候肚子开始咕噜咕噜叫。  
回到萨沙之前的想法。她握紧拳头，下定决心要证明自己的观点，即使她对自己的叛变也有些困惑。  
“但尼科洛多好啊！他无时无刻都在煮饭！任何时候我要求他！但艾伦又挑剔！又小气！总是说忙着拦截船只和测试关于那些巨人的东西，说他变身巨人时需要那些资料！可我真的很饿！！”  
“你现在听起来就像个巨人。”康尼喃喃道，被萨沙吓到了。  
革命之后，不只是军队，连民间的食物数量和品质都大幅度提高，曾经失去的玛丽亚之墙的领土被回收，更多的土地可以被使用。曾经缓慢发展，只专注在武器开发的技术现在也开始转到农业开发上。即使如此……艾伦还是没被他们说服，为他们努力发挥他的厨艺。在他们看来，艾伦还是执着在拯救世界。不是说康尼和让不理解，但萨沙的观点并不是空穴来风。  
“也许我真的忘了……”萨沙无精打采地说。  
“我完全不惊讶你是个笨蛋。”康尼说道，不愿承认他也像萨沙一样蠢，在某些时候，他曾赞同萨沙的某些观点。艾伦对于什么时候给他们煮饭总是很挑剔，艾总是说他有其他事情要忙。像是萨沙提到那些关于巨人的事情，也经常和韩吉队长和利威尔兵长谈话……有时候是和三笠与阿尔明……他们有时候会听到些二手消息。天啊，艾伦与希斯特里亚（女皇）的谈话次数甚至多过和他们的，他们感觉自己被扔下。而且最重要的是，离他们上次品尝艾伦煮出来的佳肴已经很久了……  
即使如此，康尼是不会动摇的，让也是。  
“面对现实吧，萨沙，你只是喜欢尼科洛。”让说道，对自己终于成为调戏人而不是被调戏的那个感到开心。有多少次萨沙和康尼打趣他，说他喜欢艾伦？那简直是胡扯！  
康尼也支持让。当他们打趣萨沙，让萨沙尴尬时，两个人脸上都露出个狡猾的微笑。  
“这可是萨沙！所以她说尼科洛的料理好过艾伦是完全合理的！你迷恋尼科洛！想要和他生一堆马铃薯宝宝！”  
两个人都后退几步当萨沙生气地握拳在空中挥舞着，“你们两个才是笨蛋！”  
“我不知道，萨沙，你没有否认我刚才说的。”康尼的语气冷静又轻快。  
他们在谈话的时候阿尔明正好也来到了甲板，听到他们的对话。  
阿尔明不耐地回应萨沙，怜悯心正缓缓地褪去，用上一种他们之前听过只在阿尔明欺骗贝尔托特关于亚尼情报的语调。这是一种惩罚的方式。他们清楚看到阿尔明站在哪一边。毫不意外地，他残酷地说：“你应该小心点，萨沙。如果你真的认为尼科洛的料理更好，而你从现在开始只吃他的料理……那艾伦会怎样想？他也许……永远不会为你煮饭，或为我们其中的任何一个。到那时候你该怎么办……萨沙？”  
萨沙的下巴颤抖着，眼泪从她眼里溢出，她本来要发出一声哀嚎但还是忍住，她害怕地呢喃着：“不……这不是我的意思……我很抱歉我不是故意的……阿-阿尔明你不会告诉他对吧？艾伦……艾伦现在不在这里吧？！”她疯狂地看着四周，好像艾伦会从水面上浮起来。  
“阿尔明是对的。”三笠说着，也加入阿尔明的阵营。虽然工作很忙，她也听到了整段对话并对萨沙的无礼感到相当恼怒。三笠的语调比平时更冷，皱起更深的眉头来表达她对萨沙的不满，“萨沙，艾伦他现在在厨房努力做饭。如果他听到你的话，他可能不会分给我们任何食物。如果艾伦不再为我们煮饭，那都会是你的错。你再也不会吃到任何一道他煮的料理。没有牛排，没有烤猪，没有苹果派。”  
萨沙正在恐惧地尖叫。  
阿尔明睁大眼睛看向比他更残忍的三笠，“嘿三笠……别对她太严厉。艾伦不会知道我们的谈话，而且那些料理是为了……”  
萨沙止住抽泣后用袖子擦了擦鼻涕，然后大声宣布道：“这绝对不能发生！我一定要现在去向艾伦道歉！”  
就像阿尔明说的，艾伦是不可能知道他们的谈话，除非他们告诉艾伦，而他们为什么要这么干呢？而且老实说，阿尔明和三笠都知道艾伦对这些事不感冒。实际上，艾伦看起来并不知道他的料理有多好吃，和有多少人屈服在他的料理之下，甚至会为了尝那一口而杀人。  
萨沙在他们制止前就跑走了，而阿尔明能理解为什么三笠把话说得那么重。  
康尼有点疑惑，“什么？艾伦今天有煮饭吗？为什么我们不可以吃？！”  
让打了一下康尼的肩膀，让康尼能用身体实际感受到他们心灵上的痛，然后直奔主题--  
“笨蛋！因为今天是……”  
\--  
老实说，萨沙的脚步已经快得任何阻扰都会是徒劳无功的。  
就像三笠说的，艾伦正在厨房煮饭。他围着那条粉红色的褶边围裙，头发往后梳。带有交叉阴影线的背带勾勒着他的后背，同样熟悉的还有那香甜的味道。各种美味佳肴的香气像是天堂一样，钻进她恢复嗅觉的鼻子里（还有沾到她的袖子上）。厨房很温暖，她胸口也是。那些潜藏在她心中的欲望瞬间喷涌而出。  
餐车上是排好的食物，一条白色亚麻桌布垫在上面。一碗绿色沙拉，有菠菜和生菜，洗净且看起来十分脆，里面还掺杂着干野莓和碎坚果。一些磨碎的奶酪。炸的金黄的土豆葱饼放在盘上，而一碗苹果酱放在一边。当然还有那些散发着热气，多汁又软嫩的肉，让人心神向往的脆皮，用辣椒和黑胡椒腌制过的烤鸡。一大条刚刚烤过，刚切片的松软白面包，等着涂上黄油和蜜糖。而最适合配上这些食物的是一瓶冰镇过的香槟，旁边还有两个玻璃杯。  
那脆弱的玻璃杯应该提醒了她接下来可能会发生的事，但她太兴奋了，那些视觉和嗅觉上的冲击，她回想起艾伦的料理多棒，也可以说，多么温馨。萨沙对自己刚才对其他人说到的话感到非常糟，一种绝望感侵蚀了她的身体，比她最初遇到巨人时还绝望，那就是她竟然说……那些她说的关于艾伦厨艺的……艾伦永远不会……  
萨沙吸了口快要流出来的口水。  
“对不起艾伦原谅我我不是故意的拜托拜托拜托千万不要不煮饭给我们对不起对不起对不起原谅我原谅我吧我真的非常抱歉八达古拉古古——”  
艾伦难以分辨出他的名字，也不知道萨沙到底说了什么。萨沙一边抽泣着一边胡言乱语。她的膝盖落下，双手合十祈求原谅，而在艾伦看来—  
她的膝盖跌到地上，太用力以至于身体摇晃着，甚至往一个非常不幸的方向倒下去。她伸出手试图恢复平衡，而她的眼泪随着视线所及，再次飙出来。毫无疑问的的这是她一生中最害怕的事情，她的手勾扯到了—  
桌布。  
那个餐车。  
崩塌了，那些摇晃的餐盘和杯子，冒着气泡的香槟倒在地板上，还有—  
食物。  
……在地板上。  
推挤如山的，可怜又凄惨的，一团乱。  
都毁了。  
怎么可能。  
怎么可以，  
艾伦一辈子都不会原谅她。  
她也不会原谅自己。  
“不不不不不不不不不不！！！！！！”萨沙痛苦地吼叫着，完全被自己的愚蠢吓傻了。  
这是她最大的罪。  
浪费食物。  
浪费艾伦煮的食物。  
如果艾伦没有马上变身巨人把她咬成两半，其他人也会把她钉在船头让海鸥吃她的遗体。  
“对不起！对不起！真的—对不起！！！！！”萨沙哀嚎着，一边用充满淤青的膝盖匍匐前行，她视线扫过那些本来应该被享用的食物。有些食物没有完全碰到地板，或者被香槟浸透，“艾伦！原谅我，艾伦！我只是想要—我不是故意的—”  
当她成功找到至少一片没被浸湿的面包，“也许—也许有些食物还能吃，像这个—”她微弱地说道，双手，手臂和身体都颤抖着，抓起那块面包。眼泪刷过她的脸颊，当她看到没有一块土豆煎饼幸存……她甚至不敢去看那些烤鸡。为了她的理智好。  
艾伦……他叹口气。  
然后。  
皱起眉头。  
“当然不行。把这些东西端给兵长是不可接受的，萨沙。”  
“兵---长----？”萨沙勉强维持着，但新的恐惧袭来。  
艾伦揉着太阳穴，好像有了偏头痛。他看起来比地上那堆残渣还糟糕，萨沙毁了他几个小时的成果，比他想象过的所有最糟的情况还糟。  
“很遗憾我们不能在甜点前吃晚饭，但我会先把甜品交给兵长，再解决之后的事情。在我回来之前你最好把这里清干净。”艾伦皱着眉头说道，没有像萨沙想的那样变成巨人把她吃掉，虽然她觉得她值得那样的对待，这些食物……  
看着她悲惨惊恐的表情。艾伦认真觉得萨沙已经能从这堆毁灭性的灾难中吸取到惩罚……几乎。  
他的手放在臀上，看着她。萨沙感觉自己比被她爸发现她偷拿冬季储备粮而被追打时还局促不安。“你听到我说的话了吗？萨沙？当我把利威尔喝完的茶端回来时，厨房必要得收拾得干干净净，不能像让一样那种半吊子的扫除，知道吗？”  
不等萨沙点头，他就一脸烦躁，好像他已经考虑着要做多少清理，替萨沙收拾她的烂摊子。艾伦转过身来完成他在萨沙闯入之前所做的事情。给他刚做好的蛋糕上奶油，蛋糕已经冷却好了。一杯红茶和佛手柑罂粟籽磅蛋糕，上面涂着一层薄薄的香草奶油。原本是切好打算在饭后上的，但既然现在晚餐全在地板上了，艾伦只好先泡茶，准备把饭后甜点先行端给兵长。  
当他泡完茶后，眉头皱得更深了。萨沙看到银托盘上的两个盘，两个小茶杯和碟子—所有东西除了牛奶罐和茶壶—但如果只是为了兵长—她回忆着那还未完全被破坏的餐车。还有那两个高脚玻璃杯。  
不。  
天啊不！  
她本以为这不可能更糟了，当她知道兵长要吃的食物不止这些。  
但现在的情况更糟！  
“我想三文治不是最适合用作纪念日晚餐的食物，但现在也没办法了。为了补偿—我尽量—暂时先上一些小甜点来满足他……”艾伦喃喃自语道，他最近经常这样干，看起来完全把萨沙抛到脑后并准备把托盘端去兵长总部，他太过沉浸在思绪中，以至于甚至忘记脱下他的粉红色围裙。  
萨沙沮丧地开始清理她的烂摊子。当她消灭一些地上的鸡腿时，萨沙感到痛苦又兴奋，那些肉尝起来多么地软嫩哪怕在跌落地面时已经被压得稀巴烂。马铃薯煎饼尝起来仍旧如同天国般美味，哪怕已经被香槟浸湿。令萨沙更悲伤的是，她完全可以想象它们在事故发生前是多完美。她尽最大的努力将食物残渣扫进厨余桶，一边擦着眼泪，把油腻的辣椒粉和眼泪一起糊在脸颊上。现在萨沙已经清理干净并开始拖地了。  
决心绝不做半吊子的清理。  
当她确定艾伦回来后厨房已经是干干净净的……不管艾伦几时能够回来……尽管内心深处她觉得这可能需要相当久的一段时间。一阵战栗感从她脊椎滑过，兵长会不会因为她的过错而惩罚艾伦？！萨沙清理着，更加地坚定……  
她一定要做些什么…来补偿这一切…补偿她毁掉了艾伦和兵长的纪念日晚餐。她不是一个糟糕的厨师，但这种规模的晚宴，一定是要些精致浪漫的……  
一个想法在她脑中蹦了出来。  
“就是这样！”  
只有这个人，她相信他一定有能力解决这个处境。

她的头低下，双手合十。萨沙在求他。  
“尼科洛先生拜托拜托拜托拜托，我知道这很为难你，但你如果帮我就等于是救了我的后颈！”  
这就是萨沙想出来的。  
挺聪明的办法。  
为什么不请一个厨艺经过她担保的，有技术的厨师……来弥补被她毁掉的料理？而且，那么多年来艾伦为他们煮过很多佳肴（过去式的），这难道不是时候也该让他享用一次佳肴吗？而又有谁能像尼科洛先生一样住的一手好菜。  
“尼科洛先生，我带上了我所有的存款！这应该足够抵消那些支出了！”  
为了凑够钱，她甚至到树林里打猎及觅食，帮助尼科洛先生找食材。因为他们，尤其是利威尔班，知道兵长对食物和它的准备过程有多挑剔等等。尼科洛先生最擅长的料理是海鲜但兵长却完全不吃这个。萨沙知道她的要求很多，但尽管如此……  
“你是唯一一个可以救我的人！尼科洛先生！我已经搞砸了他们的晚餐，拜托你帮帮我，求求你！”  
尼科洛看起来像沉思着要不要帮助萨沙，但老实说他已经在心底决定好了，他当然会帮萨沙。即使在她说一句话之前，他就下定了决心。 他不可能对她说不。 特别是当他想起她在吃他煮的饭时露出的笑脸， 每次都给他带来无可比拟的喜悦。 但是他必须假装矜持点，至少一点，对吧？ 是怎么回事吧？！  
他清了清喉咙，感觉有点尴尬因为他心底其实很高兴见到她，不管情况如何……  
“我觉得这事情还需要你的帮助，萨沙，你知道海鲜是我的拿手好菜，但这次我们不能煮海鲜……哪怕我们离海那么近，不吃海鲜简直是种浪费……”  
他一只手放在下巴上，想着能为这对重要的客人准备什么佳肴。非常重要的客人，伊雷娜事先警告他关于兵长的事……还有艾伦·耶格尔！啊，这就对了！他应该咨询一下伊雷娜……如果他可以这样做的话。老实说他挺敬畏萨沙，因为她说服了自己的高级长官来他的餐厅用餐。考虑到他所知道的事情，帕拉迪岛的艾尔迪亚人在某种程度上挺开放，但军事上的问题还是比较复杂……尤其是利威尔兵长是特别可怕且不可饶恕的……而能被允许见到并服侍艾伦·耶格尔……  
伊雷娜一定会妒忌得发狂。  
但他觉得自己还是有机会说服她。  
“好的，我会做的！我当然会帮你，萨沙。”  
所有这一切都有好处，不仅是因为他不想老是把任务看得太重，还有看到萨莎泪流满面地冲向他，嘴巴勾勒出个感激的笑容。 出乎意料的是，她没有像平时吃完他的料理后感激地牵起他的手然后用力摇晃，就像他一直期望的那样，这次--  
“非常感谢您，尼科洛先生！”  
她在拥抱他。  
尼科洛希望自己的脸看起来不会太红，他感觉到当他回抱萨沙时自己时多么地热，为自己能帮助她做一些事而感到开心。他的思绪在这个时刻飘走了几分钟，萨沙的头发多好闻，萨沙的胸膛多柔软，还有她的头倚靠在她肩膀时多可爱，他甚至考虑到是否萨沙每次看到了他的料理就那么开心，热爱他的烹饪并始终支持及鼓励他，那么也许也许，只是也许！当他向萨沙表达自己的爱意时，她会说她也爱他，然后她会回忆起那次他救了她一命，让她留下了深刻的印象（甚至更多）他们会结婚然后有二十个孩子，他会确保他们的孩子只吃最好的食物，就像他的妻子萨沙一样……  
哇噢，他真的有点好高骛远，可是如果可能的话，是萨沙教会他如何去想象，真的……  
以他看来这拥抱其实不够久。他对萨沙放手后的惊慌有点难过。  
“对……对不起！我太唐突了，但我真的很开心！再次谢谢你尼科洛先生，我很确定除了你没有人可以准备这顿纪念日晚餐。”  
尼科洛点点头，说道：“交给我！”  
他对萨沙的信任感到自豪，同时他也对自己有足够的信心，他知道他是个出色的厨师，而且他喜欢烹饪，还有—等等。她刚刚说了……  
纪念日……？  
然后。  
利威尔兵长  
和艾伦·耶格尔。  
他们的关系不只是上司和下属？

当他征求伊雷娜的同意时，为了避免这可能会他们当前的行动有点混乱，尼科洛决定省略这个决定里的细节部分。伊雷娜会不高兴，然后她不得不上报给吉克先生，而吉克……  
“……肯定会超级妒忌！啊啊啊，我也好羡慕你啊尼科洛！你多么幸运！不用做任何努力就可以见到那个艾伦·耶格尔！”  
叶莲娜看着就要发狂了，两人对他们之间的其中一位就要和艾伦取得联系感到十分开心，而且不用被怀疑，因为这是来自帕拉迪一方发起的安排。但正如尼科洛所认为的那样，她也十分妒忌他。 如果伊雷娜也能这样成功的话，那么吉克肯定会对她赞不绝口。但这次，尼科洛先获得这个殊荣。  
“多么光荣的一件事！我在想如果我会做饭的话，我能站在你现在的位置吗？”  
尼科洛不能确定，他知道伊雷娜是个糟糕的厨师，而这对道路她来说是完全不可行的。他为吉克感到遗憾，知道多少次吉克为了照顾她的感觉而吞下那些烤焦的食物，或者是未经调味的料理。  
她冷静下来后，一阵更加严肃的氛围充斥着整个地方。她小心翼翼地挑选用词，尽管他们不认为自己会被监听因为帕拉迪岛的艾尔迪亚人没有那些监听技术，但隔墙有耳还是有可能的。  
她弹了个响指。  
“我听说酿酒厂才刚刚开始酿酒。所以我建议晚餐时不提供葡萄酒。不幸的是，您的客人不能喝...低于标准的葡萄酒。他们应该要得到最好之中的最好的。要完美的陈年酒。 最好买一些当地食材。”  
“我同意。“尼科洛说着，心底叹着气。他经常在料理时使用大量的酒，这是他的招牌特色，酒很配他的料理。但理所当然的，因为利威尔兵长他需要调整很多的食谱……真的，在这个情况下只有利威尔兵长需要被担心。  
“我希望他们跟你处得来，比起跟我而言。好吧，看来情况已经尘埃落定。”伊雷娜说，脸上露出一个奇异且熟悉的笑容，“尽你最大的努力吧，尼科洛。”

尼科洛当然会全力以赴。  
赌上他身为厨师的尊严……还有一个在前线的男人的尊严！  
他绝不可以让萨沙失望。他一定要保护她！虽然他不太确定他明白萨沙所说的惩罚……难道这也是帕拉迪的艾尔迪亚人的习俗？将做错事的人钉在船上？  
但是，他不会轻易地被当地习俗吓倒，他要做的只是提供一场出色的盛宴以挽救萨沙的命运！在这个故事里……他会是个英雄！食物……真的能够改变世界！  
尼科洛付出全服身心来料理，决心像伊雷娜所说的那样，准备最好之中的最好的。他的员工与他同在。他相信艾伦·耶格尔（和有点担心利威尔兵长）能够喜欢他的烹饪！

在看到那一对人出现在桌前时，他已经全副武装好了。整个餐厅都被包下，考虑到安全原因，尼科洛不可否认他很紧张。  
尽管身材矮小，但利威尔本人看起来真的更加可怕，尤其是往近一点看。至于艾伦·耶格尔……  
尼科洛已经事先知道艾伦外表不太像他的同父异母的哥哥吉克，但不可思议的是除了瞳色以外两人在外观上没有任何共同之处。  
还有一点，艾伦他……相当漂亮！  
就像……几乎就像个女人……一个特别漂亮的女人……这让他想起萨沙也是多么地漂亮。不幸的是，这一切思绪在他的脑海中回荡，使他问候艾伦时十分慌乱……和利威尔兵长的问候不一样。 一个错误，一个可能会毁掉萨沙的错误，也可能毁掉他。他能感觉到利威尔兵长凶狠的眼神，那股冰冷的寒气几乎要将他割成薄片。  
他不会屈服的。  
他希望侍应生能为他减少一些批评，并且不会影响利威尔对食物的看法。他们已经出去准备上菜了。但哪怕他躲在房子后面也能感觉到利威尔的视线刺向他的后背。尼科洛觉得利威尔仍在瞪着他，看着他，检视他的一举一动，每句话，每次呼吸。  
尼科洛颤抖着，他已经事先被警告过了。他不敢想象伊雷娜经历了什么。  
当他和同事看着第一道菜被拿出去时，他设法收拾一下自己。 谨慎地期待着客人的反应。 即使他们开始烹饪下一道菜，也毫不掩饰地偷听两人的对话。  
现在，面包，沙拉和他改良过蛤蜊杂烩汤的已经上好了。 他到最后才发现他很难浪费他精心设计过食谱和才华，因此他决定只将改良过的菜品送给利威尔兵长（当然，在仔细品尝了所有东西之后，确保它和原菜品一样美味）而原菜品送给艾伦。 因此，艾伦有一碗蛤蜊杂烩汤（萨沙提到了他最喜欢的食物，除了糖果，还有炖鸡！），而利威尔兵长是没有蛤蜊的版本……但有更多马铃薯饺子。  
艾伦快要吃下第一口，面色冷静得未被触碰的水面。  
利威尔抓住艾伦的手腕打断了他。  
“等等艾伦。让我先吃一口。如果里面下了毒……”  
艾伦平静的表情消失了，他带着一丝生气的表情看着兵长，这是尼科洛意想不到的。  
“—如果这被下毒了，那你会比我更容易被毒死。所以让我先尝第一口，如果没事我会让你知道。”  
尼科洛感觉自己对此有点受伤……他们真的觉得他会下毒吗？……最重要的是……艾伦觉得……  
利威尔松开艾伦的手腕，不情愿的。允许他先喝完他的第一口汤。当艾伦振奋起来时，尼科洛的忧郁一扫而空。艾伦露出那种，当食物很好吃时，萨沙也有的那种光芒四射的小笑容。那笑容点亮了他的灵魂。  
“这很好吃。”艾伦说道，朝利威尔鼓励地点点头。即使味道并不是利威尔个人关心的重点，但利威尔已经不能阻止艾伦从篮子里拿出面包，然后撕成一小块沾上点蛤蜊汤。  
“这非常浓郁，和温暖。”他说这话的时候眼睫毛扑闪着看向利威尔……利威尔的叹气很烦人，但出乎尼科洛意料，这鼓励竟然能让利威尔愿意尝上几口。当碗被退回来所以下一道菜才可以被端上去时，尼科洛注意到艾伦已经将面包浸入杂烩中并吃完了它们。 利威尔主要是吃里面的土豆饺子。 碗里还有很多杂烩配料。该死，他真的很挑剔。 还有那些暗杀的烦恼。  
下一个菜是用一小杯葡萄酒制成的-- 番茄，香草和大蒜装饰着锅拌意大利面和精心烹制的蚌。 外壳当然是完整的。利威尔兵长的份没有蚌，而是煎炸鸡。  
艾伦正要挖起来吃，他的叉子已经转着面条时，利威尔再次抓住他的手腕。  
“等等艾伦？你难道没看见吗？他们给我们不同的食物。这当然……”  
“—萨沙是安排这一切的人，她知道你多讨厌海鲜，也告诉了厨师，所以厨师给我们上不同的菜不是很合理吗？”  
尼科洛惊讶于艾伦如此大胆，而且看起来对利威尔的废话也耗尽耐心了。  
“你的意大利面里头是鸡肉吗？鸡肉怎么了？”  
利威尔说不出什么抗议的话，至少在这方面。  
“这意味着我们中只有一个人可能成为目标。”  
艾伦伸出他的手，一把沙拉叉。 插起大块的鸡肉。  
吃下去。  
“这很好吃！利威尔兵长！拜托不要那么偏执，好好享受这顿晚餐！萨沙招待我们……”  
“—在她毁掉了你为我们私人晚宴做的完美餐点，艾伦。”  
好的，所以利威尔恨他食物的原因不只是他觉得食物被下毒了，而且他还讨厌公开的晚餐。哪怕整间餐厅都被他们包场。  
玛德。  
这就是利威尔兵长。利威尔兵长就要把萨沙钉在船头上如果尼科洛今晚没做出任何一点小成绩。艾伦显然觉得萨沙的道歉足够了，但兵长却太难以取悦  
艾伦把面条卷起来，手腕仍被兵长抓着。没人能看到兵长握着艾伦手腕的力道逐渐减弱，就好像没人能看到那些发生在桌子底下的事情。艾伦伸脚去碰触利威尔的脚踝，他的鞋子在他伸脚时已经脱掉了。  
“天啊，让我们先解决这些。”艾伦设法将食物叉起塞进利威尔的嘴中，后者看起来很镇定自若，如果他不能吃艾伦的饭菜，就会被艾伦喂也行。  
“我觉得……这个……”  
“尝起来不坏？”艾伦替利威尔完成这句话，开心地看见利威尔终于愿意松开他的手腕，在艾伦吃东西时，毫不客气地把意大利面里的鸡肉吃光，只剩下那些黑蓝色的蚌还留在盘中。  
尼科洛总是希望着，想要保持那个信念……那就是好的食物把人聚集在一起，让他们更亲密，解决任何问题。他希望当艾伦和利威尔两人的争吵也能被美味的食物所解决。也许他太自大了。当下一道鱼料理被端上去时，他很快就感到后悔了。这次两人的菜品都是一样的。那条鱼是从附近森林的河流抓来的，而不是萨沙告诫过的深海鱼。尼科洛选择鳟鱼替代他常用的三文鱼。涂上茴香和黄油放进烤箱烤，几片柠檬点缀着多汁的鱼，还有蒸过的蔬菜，有西兰花，花椰菜和萝卜，围住了香喷喷的鱼。他看着利威尔皱着眉头，挑起鱼，试图在烛光下检查每一英寸的鱼肉是否有任何不对的地方。他完全解剖了那条鱼，甚至完全没咬上一口。艾伦看起来比尼科洛还要气愤。  
“利威尔兵长！这是鳟鱼！这是淡水鱼！没有什么需要担心！”  
哪怕不再担心被下毒，但利威尔仍然厌恶那些从‘脏兮兮的臭水’捞出来的任何食物。  
“你确定吗艾伦？这东西很臭。”  
“完全不会！这是种非常诱人的，臭的是……是你的态度！”  
尼科洛绝望地跪在地上，头抵着膝盖。他让萨沙失望了，不只是利威尔兵长觉得他任何一道菜都不好吃，而且他们还因为这些菜在他们的约会上吵架。  
他……他还可以做什么？能做什么解决这个问题？用来保护…萨沙…  
他员工看起来也替他感到担心，但尼科洛还是勉强站起来，穿过那些警戒的侍应生。这是他出场的时机，他已经打起十二万分警惕了，自从他们的客人开始只要求白开水，而他完全不能端上任何酒类。虽然艾伦和吉克有很大的不同，但他还是担心—  
“您觉得食物怎么样？是您喜欢的口味吗？”尼科洛温柔且小心翼翼地先开口问道，好像他还不知道答案。艾伦看起来有点尴尬，似乎不想说出他的菜品平淡无奇的真相。他愤怒地伸出一只手抓住利威尔，而利威尔反握住他的手，一只拇指划过艾伦手背，似乎是要安慰艾伦，哪怕就是他惹艾伦生气的。  
“对不起，尼科洛先生……”艾伦说道，尼科洛尝试不去在意，努力保持乐观和雀跃（这就是伊雷娜经常感觉到的那样吗？当她对帕尔迪上艾尔迪亚人过分友善之类的），他尽他最大的努力说道：“也许加上一些啤酒后，食物会更好入口。”  
尼科洛拿起他准备好的装满啤酒的玻璃容器，深金色的杯身，顶部有一些泡沫。他把托盘放在他身后的桌子上，没有注意到利威尔和艾伦在他靠近桌子时还在争吵。  
他为他们各倒了一杯酒。不知道如果他们喝醉后，利威尔兵长对食物的接受度能不能提高，尝试一下也无伤大雅。在最坏的情况下他不介意为他们煮，烤，蒸或者水煮他们想要吃的任何东西（只要他有食物原料），但他怀疑利威尔会不会给他这个机会。  
在这个行动过程中—  
艾伦的手从利威尔的手抽出来。艾伦惊讶地拍手，“噢，萨沙连这也告诉尼科洛先生了吗？”  
蛤？  
什么？  
“我超级喜欢啤酒！多么棒的配菜！我知道一般上你的确会提供一些酒，所以我不需要特别要求什么，但这选择简直完美。”  
尼科洛。  
十分震惊。  
也很高兴  
艾伦对自己的体贴感到非常开心，而他可以至少用某种方式满足他其中一位客人。尽管尼科洛对这个误解感到有点愧疚，萨沙确实提供了一点关于利威尔挑剔的饮食习惯的情报（愿上帝保佑他们），还有艾伦喜欢甜食，但他没有想到艾伦会如此喜欢啤酒，哪怕他事先有所准备。不，他准备啤酒的原因是—  
当艾伦对着他露出笑容尼科洛也开心地笑了，那是个能让尼科洛压抑的灵魂振作起来的笑容。让利威尔下地狱去吧，哪怕他不喜欢这些食物，至少艾伦喜欢。如果利威尔不喜欢啤酒。好吧，但艾伦喜欢！这是一次胜利，尼科洛已经达成成就了！最后，尼科洛储存啤酒的真正原因，不只是因为他不能提供葡萄酒，还有——  
“艾伦先生，其实，”尼科洛告诉艾伦，骄傲地抬起胸膛。艾伦已经喝了口啤酒，舔着他上唇的泡沫，对尼科洛这一整个傍晚的努力看起来很满意。“这是萨沙没有告诉我的事！我选择啤酒是因为我觉得你可能会喜欢。”  
艾伦朝他眨眨眼，对尼科洛升高的语调有些好奇。这是条尚未透露的情报。对，这一切都是因为—  
“我选择啤酒的原因是—就那么刚好！我知道吉克先生非常喜欢啤酒！这是多么美好的巧合，你们两兄弟有个共同的兴趣！”  
“是这样吗？”艾伦说着，望向手上的啤酒，一个若有所思，但同时很温柔的神情出现在他的脸上，“共同点吗……”  
艾伦不知道的是，尼科洛再次为他的决定感到开心，因为他竟然有这个荣幸将这个情报告诉艾伦……  
喜悦没有维持很久。尼科洛心中的喜悦开始逐渐消失，当尼科洛清楚意识到，如果说有谁的生命时从晚餐开始就在一个非常危险的境地，那就是他自己。  
“一个让我丧失胃口的好办法。”利威尔说道，语调和他的眼神一样冰冷，但没那么危险，“艾伦，走吧。”  
利威尔兵长从座位上起身，把膝盖上的餐巾扔到桌上。  
“兵长等等！”艾伦说着，表情坚决地坐在位置上。他沉默着，有点坐立不安，然后又喝了几口啤酒。  
“我们可不可以留下……？”  
“为了生命？听多一些关于那个让我作呕的猿猴的小日常吗？不了谢谢。”  
利威尔看起来会把艾伦直接扛走，如果必要的话，但艾伦抬起头有点害羞地看向利威尔时，所有的动作都停下来。一种令尼科洛都震惊的害羞神情。艾伦柔顺的深色头发勾勒并突出了他漂亮的脸型，尼科洛注意到艾伦歪着头（作者：所谓的四十五度杀）。极其精美的，让利威尔着迷到足以让他对艾伦言听计从。“……为了甜点，先生。”  
利威尔马上坐回去。  
尼科洛感觉到这事儿有点蹊跷，这可能是他们事先商量好的某种约定。  
“对，甜点。如果艾伦不能吃到甜点就太可惜了。”  
利威尔说道，眼神锐利地看向尼科洛。一只手在他说话时打着手势。  
“喂，你还在这里磨蹭什么？怎么不快点把甜点端上来？”  
尼科洛赶快回去拿甜点，亲自端上那放凉后的柠檬塔。上面有一层薄薄的鲜奶油，一片柠檬形状的巧克力放在正中央。  
“请享用。”他说道，紧张地后退几步，不确定这突如其来的情绪转变。  
不可置信的，利威尔叉起塔来，慢慢地尝了一口，同时太过关注着隔桌吃着盘子里柠檬塔的艾伦。艾伦像是他喝完啤酒地朝利威尔笑了回去。啊，所以这可能吗？将他们灌醉会使这棘手的事情往对他有利的方向进行？  
艾伦终于吃完了他的甜点。他每吃一口甜点时显得非常性感，好像他非常享受这个塔的味道。利威尔的盘上还剩超过一半的塔，看起来他非常期待着这一刻，当他再次沉默地拿起叉子，看着艾伦用它渴望又急切的小嘴咬下每一口甜点，无法移开目光。艾伦开心地吃完了利威尔盘子上的甜点，比利威尔更能享受柠檬的香气，还有那厚实但松软的白色奶油，最后是多层次的巧克力甜—尼科洛小心翼翼地比平时多加了点糖，就为了满足客人的喜好。  
利威尔用拇指擦了擦艾伦德嘴角，那里有些残留的奶油。他舔了舔手指上的奶油，两人看向彼此。  
尼科洛看着利威尔把叉子放到空盘上，再次伸出手抓住艾伦的手，把它拉到自己的唇上，按下一个吻。然后向艾伦说，  
“嫁给我。”  
艾伦笑着看向他，伸出另一只手，那只右手，露出上面有金色的婚戒的手指。  
“我们已经结婚了，我的笨蛋丈夫。”  
“那艾伦，再嫁给我一次。”  
利威尔坚持道，再亲了亲艾伦的手。那只戴上婚戒的手牵起艾伦的手。  
艾伦叹气，“你总是对约会那么挑剔。”艾伦撅起嘴说道。  
蛤Σ什么？所以利威尔兵长一直都对约会要求很高吗？在这个特殊的日子……他们的结婚纪念日……他给了所有人和尼科洛坏脸色，就是因为他想要这一切对他和爱人都是完美的？！尼科洛可以理解，但若事实真是如此，那艾伦不就显得太随便？  
“好吧，我想说的甚至更多。”艾伦纠正道。  
尼科洛在心里叹气，他以为……  
虽然只是一瞬，但尼科洛看到桌子底下的动作，桌布移动着，艾伦移动着他的腿站起来，但允许利威尔握住他的手。再次移动他位置的时候，他们紧紧握住彼此的双手，艾伦望向尼科洛。  
“尼科洛先生，非常感谢你，我真的很享受这次的晚餐，不管利威尔兵长做了什么，我觉得这些餐点非常美味。尤其是柠檬塔和啤酒。替我向你员工说声晚安，别太紧张。”  
利威尔非常不耐烦，已经把外套披在手臂上，但还是不愿松开艾伦的手。他拉了拉艾伦，艾伦靠向他，把注意转回到利威尔兵长身上。  
“我们要回去了吗，先生？”  
“我整个傍晚都在等着，艾伦。我希望你今天能给我准备六次……不，八次甜点。”  
“是这样吗？我很期待。”  
尼科洛在几分钟后才开始帮他的员工做清洁工作。但尼科洛几乎把手上的空啤酒杯掉在地上，当他意识到自己较早听到的对话。而且，当他们离开时……利威尔甚至大胆地看向艾伦的PP。尽管他很急着回去，但他还是坚持让艾伦先走出门口。  
他的脸红得比煮过的番茄还红，这是另一个他打算不上上报给伊雷娜的细节，因为……他最好别让吉克知道这个。  
以便他不会被钉在船头。

“所有事情都顺利吗？”伊雷娜说着，一边坐在桌前，尼科洛给了她一份报告关于……那场特殊的晚餐。  
“是的，女士。”尼科洛回道，准备好一杯茶和一盘磅蛋糕给她。  
“喔，这是什么？”她问，尼科洛已经忽略了她因为自己没有搞砸任何事而感到失望。根据他有点偏差的报告回忆着，尼科洛知道利威尔兵长之后享用了……某种甜点。在第二或第三次时（以及等等，兵长是不是说了八次？他到底几岁了？需不需要那么疯狂？），利威尔估计不会再对晚餐有什么怨言，所以尼科洛估计不用再担心他的个人名声—餐厅的名声已经受损了。感谢艾伦，非常感谢。  
尼科洛想着，不管…艾伦那晚给利威尔吃什么甜点，那天艾伦本来也为利威尔准备了一顿晚餐计划，但却被萨沙毁了。啊，萨沙。他等不及再见到她了，他们明天就要一起吃午餐，她对于他的成功感到开心，坚持要请他一顿午餐，当然午餐是由他做的，他是绝对不会让其他男人有机会填饱萨沙的肚子。这是取得她芳心的关键！当他回忆完自己的成就后，他意识到自己忘记告知伊雷娜这些是什么了，他清了清喉咙，对自己的走神有些抱歉。  
“我—这是个礼物！艾伦·耶格尔为了感激晚餐服务而送来的。我想既然是你批准了这次行动，那你也应该是被感激的对象之一。”  
哪怕艾伦并不知情，至少是现在。  
“他送了一壶红茶，配上他做的磅蛋糕。这是柠檬口味的。”就像尼科洛做的塔一样。柠檬总是适合搭配海鲜，所以他的甜点经常包含柑橘类。艾伦是如此喜欢尼科洛做的甜点，甚至为尼科洛和他的员工做了柠檬磅蛋糕，这让尼科洛非常感动。  
“我听萨沙说艾伦很擅长煮饭。那我们为何不亲自查证一下呢，伊雷娜？”  
伊雷娜急切地点头，开心地表示同意。“多么荣耀的事情。”她很开心可以成为其中一份子。  
尼科洛坐下，拿起他那份甜点，那杯红茶的热气飘到桌子另一端。  
两人咬了一口。  
立刻的  
尼科洛理解为什么萨沙要被钉在船头。  
塔很甜，湿润的磅蛋糕之间铺着一层香脆的罂粟种子，完美的一层，不会太厚或太薄，加上香草奶油恰到好处地，在蛋糕顶部微微融化，加强了柠檬的锐度同时仍保持了甜点独有的精髓。配上香气十足的红茶提味，与蛋糕相辅相成。两者单吃是一种风味，但一起吃的时候却也增添了丰富的层次感。  
美丽的，还不止如此，温馨的  
那种你在放学后会急着跑回家吃的东西。  
像是刚从妈妈的厨房新鲜出炉。  
同时  
也适合献给一位国王。  
尼科洛当下马上知道接下来会发生什么事，他迅速地靠向那剩下的磅蛋糕。一部分是包装好的，还有一部分是刚切好的。  
“尼科洛！我们一定！我们一定要把剩下的蛋糕留给吉克主人—”  
“我很遗憾伊雷娜，但我确定这是不可能的！蛋糕不可能保存那么久！它可能会被浪费掉的！食物最好能保持新鲜！我们不可能等到吉克主人来！”  
“不行尼科洛！这是我们的责任！如果吉克主人发现我们先吃了艾伦的料理而他竟然没得吃呢！这是不可原谅的，我们一定要把这寄给他。”  
她的手覆上尼科洛的手，两个人都从位置上起身，抓着剩下的磅蛋糕。这是个死局。他看着她的手，感谢他们至少伸出手了，因为他认真地担心伊雷娜可能会为了艾伦耶格尔的蛋糕朝他脸上开枪。这很糟，但他会理解的。  
“这是不可能的！你不觉得吉克先生会了解我们吗！他确定会原谅我们—”  
“这是叛国罪！”伊雷娜坚持道，坚持想为吉克争取到最好的一份。如果她能给吉克献上一些，由他弟弟为他们做的，超级美味的蛋糕！然后-！ 吉克主人一定会对她充满感激！ 伊雷娜！  
“我确定！艾伦先生会为吉克先生的到来做一个蛋糕！但这个蛋糕……是我们的蛋糕……”  
伊雷娜似乎被说服了，但她迅速陷入另一场纠结中。是的……这个蛋糕……这可能是她唯一一次能吃到那么好吃的蛋糕……在她人生中她从没吃过那么好吃的低下……她当然……必须要再吃多一点！这个蛋糕可是由艾伦·耶格尔做的！那个艾伦·耶格尔！吉克的弟弟！  
“很好，尼科洛！我们会……自己吃掉这些。”  
再各自拿了一片蓬松厚实的蛋糕后，两人坐回去，开心地吃着，感觉每一口都像最后一口。没多久蛋糕就吃完了，尼科洛感激艾伦送了他们不止一个，不然他的员工可能就没得吃了。  
他们喝完茶，有趣的饮料。茶，似乎比起马莱，在东洋更普遍的饮料，它的颜色更深，是红的而不是绿的，像是某种他们试图从亚洲国家进口的东西，但他们因为关系不那么好所以很少进口。  
尼科洛告诉一些她可以和吉克说的事情。  
那就是艾伦和吉克，都非常喜欢啤酒！  
不多的情报，但好过告诉吉克他的弟弟嫁给了他完全不能忍受的利威尔兵长.  
尼科洛忘记了他一直在遗漏那条来自伊雷娜的消息，后者将她的茶杯掉在地上，为这个消息感到十分惊恐。 中国瓷在地板上摔得粉碎。  
哦。 该死的。  
他希望帕尔迪亚没收了伊雷娜的备用手枪。  
否则，明天谁能为萨莎做她的午餐？


	2. Chapter 2

Hoemstyle7  
艾伦不确定为什么他会做这个梦。  
从零碎的记忆来看，这似乎是很久以前的事情。在计划的不久前，玛丽亚之墙倒塌以前，在她们还是小孩子的时候。  
他妈妈派他去市场上买苹果，但似乎没有人卖。阿尔明刚巧碰见他，以一种安静实际上是偷偷摸摸的方式。他带领他和三笠从市中心出来，经过一些牧场。靠近三笠熟悉的森林，当三笠意识到阿尔明的想法时，她的眼睛亮起来。  
“这是有一棵苹果树，艾伦！”阿尔明说道，他的金发在在中午阳光下闪烁着。为他的记忆力和小聪明感到骄傲，这是他最擅长的东西。秋天的凉风钻进他们的衣服戳着他们的肌肤。三笠因为冷风缩进去她的围巾里。艾伦转过身替她把松松垮垮的围巾围好。  
“这是个好主意！”当他围好围巾后，艾伦对阿尔明说道。看着那高耸的树枝，硕果累累。当他们伸着脖子看着似乎距离很遥远的苹果时，最初的兴奋很快沉静下来。  
“我们该怎样采苹果？”阿尔明喃喃道，似乎已经有几个想法。他们当然需要一些工具，梯子……他们已经有了篮子……他们怎样拿着一个梯子又不引起别人注意，别让其他人跟着他们。这才是问题所在，他们不想要其他人偷拿他们的苹果。  
“我会爬上去。”艾伦说道，一只脚已经抵在树干上，他伸手，但三笠很快抓住他。  
“不，这太危险了，艾伦！”她说道，带着点喝斥。  
艾伦不能从她手里挣脱，他手脚胡乱摆动了一些，嘟着嘴。他眉头皱着，给了她一个失望的表情。那沮丧的情绪更多是针对那些苹果。  
“那我们该怎样才能拿道那些苹果？”他问她，皱着眉。从三笠冷酷的表情来看，她似乎完全不管他有多沮丧。什么事都好过他冒着跌落的风险去爬树。  
“你想要吃妈妈的苹果挞对不对？”艾伦问道她，带着点哄骗。知道三笠不只是喜欢这些挞，还喜欢和他与妈妈一起做的过程。她的脸颊微微红了，艾伦知道他已经拿捏住她了。  
“是，但是……”她说道，阿尔明手握拳拍在掌心上。  
“我知道了！”  
两个人都期待又专心地，转头看向阿尔明。  
让阿尔明来解决问题吧！  
阿尔明是看着三笠才想到这个办法的。当然，她用力地握住艾伦的手给了他一些灵感。  
“三笠，你有没有想过你能踢这棵树？以你的力气，我相信你可以踢落几个苹果。一些苹果落地时可能会坏掉，但我确定有些完好的苹果足够做些你们今天想烘的挞，你觉得呢？”阿尔明的眼睛闪闪发光，似乎信心满满。他似乎很兴奋，关于艾伦和三笠可能会把一些好吃的苹果挞也分给他！  
艾伦朝三笠点头，而三笠也点回去，松开她的手。  
两人给三笠留一些空间，让三笠准备好，摆好姿势，她的脚已经蓄势待发了。  
“哈啊！”她脚踢到树上时，温柔且坚定地喊出声。这比阿尔明想象中还用力，他看着因撞击导致了树干上的可怕凹痕。三笠紧张地环顾着，不确定她的力量足够与否，想要问他们，她该怎么做。她需不需要再踢一次树？  
在她发问前。  
艾伦记得他担忧地看着她吓坏了她神色，那一点颜色从她脸颊上褪去，苍白得可怕。当她看见无数个苹果落下在艾伦站的地方，反复地敲击着他的头。  
他的头枕在枕头上，艾伦伸手碰到它，想着回忆中那些幻象。  
艾伦不确定多少东西是梦，多少东西是他儿时回忆。他知道他们确实做了苹果挞。然后他妈妈因为那些淤青骂了他一顿。假定他又因为保护阿尔明而打架，而三笠再次跑去救他。三笠那天看起来很愧疚，静得像一只老鼠。艾伦像往常一样傲慢地反驳，说那些霸凌者罪有应得。三笠不会陷入麻烦的，艾伦知道，哪怕她说出事情真相。  
尽管她因为不小心伤到他而看起来神色沮丧，但老实说，每当她带着他，或过分热心地拉着他，让他摆脱眼前的危险（这是她的意见，不是他的）时，她每次都伤害了他。认真思考一下，当他们角色对换时，他也会更早地帮助她。三笠很容易虚脱。即使这样，他和阿尔明也没有告诉她，她没做错任何事，这单纯只是个不幸的巧合。  
艾伦希望她看起来别那么沮丧，他可是好好的！他快速把话题转移到他妈妈一直期待着烘烤的苹果挞。他们给她看那一堆的苹果（卖得很便宜，阿尔明说，告诉艾伦记得给回比平时更多得零钱，但也不要太多……以免看起来像他们免费得到这些得，哈，在这种经济下……）准备好烘烤那些挞了。  
艾伦很开心地看到三笠的心情随着厨房暖起来开始好转，那苹果挞散发出来的甜甜的肉桂香。他们的妈妈要给他们一个惊喜，卡拉骄傲地说-医生-也就是他们的爸爸教过她的。根据他所知道的科学知识，他真的很聪明对吧？一些冷冷的奶油状的东西装点在挞上，不是布丁或奶油，是一些更冷的东西……  
冰淇淋。  
这其实非常常见和受欢迎，在海的另一边，格雷沙经常在他家乡吃到。艾伦想着，现在他知道一切了。  
他见过一些带着小孩的家庭，吃着点缀着冰奶油的华夫饼。有着不同种类的配料，口味和颜色多得可能他妈妈一辈子都不曾梦想过。她从一开始就对那些纯白的，简单的，甜甜的香草赞叹不已。她让附近的糖果点心铺引起不小的轰动，她开心地与她的朋友分享着，在他父亲紧张的神色下。如果真的有任何渗入者吃到了这个非本地产的甜点，他们也许会觉得这只是个美味的巧合。  
作为一个甜食爱好者，艾伦不能抑制地渴望他妈妈做的香草冰淇淋。他从艾尔迪亚军事医院的床上坐起来，一个想法在他脑中形成。  
\--  
随着夏日渐长，天气越来越热了。  
艾伦坐在板凳上想着气温，带着点惬意，随性地观察，等待着。  
他期待着他的成品，一个冰盒子放在公用厨房里。多数待在这里的人需要员工或家人帮助他们准备餐点。艾伦通常只吃医院员工准备和提供的餐点。当你只有一只腿时，煮饭是相对麻烦的事情。他想要确保自己不会太专注在熟悉的身体平衡上，以免他意外地让他的脚长回来，使得潜伏失败。  
他的拐杖就放在板凳的一角，很容易拿到。艾伦想着坐在外面实在太热了，考虑回到里头，或者直接到树荫下。  
当他站起来时一个身影阻止他，阴影洒在他的脸和身体的轮廓上。  
“嗨。”一个熟悉的声音向他问好，实际上还有点害羞，但伴随着个好理由。  
“你在这里干什么？”艾伦问，用一只眼睛扫了他一眼，他的另一只眼还被绷带绑着不能看见，这也许是那个人为什么能偷偷靠近他，从他视线的死角。  
吉克放下他为了打招呼而抬起的手。  
“我知道我们几天前谈过话，但我想见见你。”  
“有什么重要的事？”艾伦问，担心计划出了纰漏。  
就在他寄出信之后，尽管他多么想念他的丈夫，但他也不太奢望两人的再聚。利威尔兵长当然会想和他一起。如果他必须要发送修订本…多么痛苦的事…但如果必要他还是会做。感谢法尔科，他是个好小子。  
吉克很早就来到这里。为了给艾伦一罐他们去年做的蜜腌苹果片。这是格莱斯的家族秘方，他的家人为了清库存，每个秋天来的时候都会做几罐。所以法尔科能够和他的朋友们分享。艾伦问过能不能送一些给他……而他也会分给法尔科一些他的料理，吉克猜想，可能是一些耶格尔家族秘方。  
“…阿…唔母，不，不完全是，”吉克结巴地说着，让艾伦更加困惑。如果不是事态紧急，那吉克为什么要出现？他们已经商量好不到最后关头不需要见面。太多……联系可能引起怀疑。艾伦皱着眉看向他，想着这些举措。吉克也知道，这就是为什么他对自己的来访充满罪恶感。  
他快速坐到凳子一侧，以免艾伦快速地从他这里逃开。  
“老实说，我想和你谈一些事。”吉克说，随着时间过去更加害羞，他抓抓耳朵，一脸坐立不安。  
“这其实是几年前的事，在你来之前……”  
艾伦尝试让自己看起来不那么恼怒。吉克说的每句话都伴随着风险，尤其是在公开场合。艾伦甚至觉得这时刻有点好笑，知道如果兵长在这里也一定会被吉克惹恼。没有人想一直兜圈子，他告诉吉克有话快说，否则他可能会做一些适得其反的事情，像是打断他的下巴。  
吉克还是犹豫着要不要说。这场谈话让艾伦更加不爽，因为随着气温升高，太阳已经爬到最顶端。  
“……在伊雷娜寄给我的一封信中，她提到……”不管这是不是完全令人感到开心的，吉克的神色扭曲了一下，带着深沉的愤怒。这种情绪的转变比天气还快。但他迅速回到一个看起来更开朗的语调中，清了清嗓子，对艾伦看到自己的失态而尴尬。  
“…那里说到你很擅长料理。你甚至烤了个蛋糕或什么的，柠檬吧我记得是……？”吉克假意忘记。他当然把信里的每句话记在心里，每个关于艾伦的细节都刻在他脑子里。他只是单纯不想要艾伦被打扰……介于那些奉献精神，希望他是……  
“所以我想如果你可以的话，额，如果你今天真的不方便…也许你可以…也为我做一点类似那样的东西？”  
艾伦停顿了几秒，那停顿对吉克来说是漫长又折磨的，然后艾伦回答道，  
“就这样？”  
吉克忍不住松口气。  
“对，对没什么大事！别担心！就是我傻气的愿望，”吉克轻笑，这次是抓了抓他的胡子。艾伦想为他把眼镜推上去，不过又停手了，知道这似乎又太多风险，不过这还是有点令人讨厌，看到它几乎从他的鼻子上掉下来-阿，吉克亲自将它们推回去了。好。艾伦认为，对吉克的请求没考虑太多。又是一个待办事项，他在心底叹口气，隐约记得上次有人问—实际上，当他在忙其他事情时，有人讨厌地求着他煮一些料理。像是他在调查兵团的职务一样，那些清扫，还有利威尔兵长也是，有时候利威尔以为艾伦不会注意到他的小心机，但是—  
他没有什么不习惯的。  
每个人都要吃东西。  
没什么不平常的。  
艾伦想着。  
直到现在。  
“我不挑食！我觉得…对。不管你做什么！我很确定我一定会喜欢的！我真的想试试看你的料理，自从我读过那封信后。介于你已经为我做的一切，我从来不敢问你…但是今天我忍不住想问你，因为今天是我的生日—”  
“你的生日？！”艾伦突然吼道，意外地惊讶。  
吉克也看着艾伦惊讶的脸也感到很意外，接着笑了笑，他有个多可爱的弟弟啊。  
艾伦的思绪飘走几分钟，一种罪恶感洗刷着他。他应该知道今天是吉克的生日…根据他父亲的回忆。艾伦的眉头皱得更深了，他下定决心站起来，抓起他的拐杖。吉克看起来也很惭愧，因为他来不及伸手帮助艾伦。  
“跟着我。”艾伦说道，环顾四周。吉克站在他身边，艾伦希望他们像吉克说的一样，只有两个人的，静悄悄地，用只有吉克才能听到的声音说道：“哥哥。”  
\--  
艾伦带着吉克走进公用厨房。  
他松了口气，厨房在这个时候一般没什么人，这才刚刚过了午餐，但还没有接近晚餐时间。  
吉克紧张地帮艾伦套上围裙，也帮自己穿了一个。艾伦这时候需要帮手。艾伦费力地露出一个笑容。通常他需要把别人都赶出去，以免他们造成不必要的麻烦，或太早开始吃食物，或只是单纯挡了他的道。你可能认为，永远饿着的萨沙会是罪魁祸首，但其实三笠和利威尔兵长之间的对立才是厨房内最糟的帮手。  
三笠以前常和他一起跟着妈妈学习煮饭。你以为她应该知道更多，但她其实只知道尝一口味道，然后问食物到底熟了没有。毫不犹豫地要求艾伦喂她多一口饼皮或馅料。然后是利威尔兵长，他只知道把手放在艾伦的臀上，嘴放在艾伦的耳朵旁，以为这样他就会更快完成料理。那些阿卡曼神经大条得很。为什么他们就不理解，当他煮饭的时候最需要的就是他们不在他眼前挡道？他们到底要不要吃饭？  
艾伦想着吉克会不会有任何问题，吉克现在看起来已经，老实说，紧张得不行。然后艾伦开始向他说明要做什么。准备什么料理，他们要从哪里拿原料。艾伦给烤箱预热，整个厨房因为窗口开着加上背阳有点冷，但吉克还是在大量地流汗。神色焦虑。艾伦丢了个抹布给他。  
在吉克擦拭额头时他提醒他道。  
“尽管我想为你做这些事，但我很难在料理台移动，所以我会带着你完成大部分的工作…还有…。”  
这次换成艾伦有些害羞了，“我可能会做些小偷懒，用些法尔科给我的东西。”  
“法尔科？”吉克重复道，脑袋开始跟上，“哦，是科特的弟弟吧？”吉克咧嘴一笑，似乎认为两个弟弟的相处很可爱。  
“那些东西会成为你生日派的内陷，还是你更喜欢蛋糕？”艾伦问。  
吉克结结巴巴说道：“我不挑，随便你想做什么，艾伦。”  
艾伦叹口气，决定权归根结底时总是留给他对吧？“这是你的生日……”艾伦记得他梦到的那些挞，看起来像是派，但耗费更少时间去做，“那就是派了。”  
吉克卷起袖子，而艾伦指导着他如何做面团。  
\--  
一个格子派饼皮，刷上鸡蛋和黄油，里头开始看起来是金黄色的，艾伦感谢着这款现代烤箱提供的小窗户，所以他不用骂吉克会打开烤箱，太多次，就好像某些马尾女或光头男会做的那样。马脸确实会叫他们别那么急躁及该死的再等等。用艾伦刚才说过的话。  
这时吉克也给艾伦找来轮椅（介于数量有限，艾伦比较不想使用它们，如果非必要情况下），所以他可以混合，揉捏，杆平和挑选他想要的东西。一个毛巾在他的膝盖上。吉克给他递东西，或者在他身旁做一些事情。吉克没大声说出来，因为艾伦似乎也没察觉，但艾伦他其实在料理上是个完美主义者。这让吉克想起几次尼科洛料理的时候。伊雷娜也提过尼科洛，像是艾伦的料理…噢…还有其他事（吉克快速地从他脑里删除以保持一个愉快的心情，艾伦所做的都是为了他的生日！他不想破坏这气氛。）  
看着艾伦工作的样子，像是精通所有知识，自然地，吉克颤栗着。他很荣幸自己有这样的经历，特别是艾伦告诉他，他很欣赏自己依据他的每个指示，而不是像他朋友一样经常乱搞，尤其是他让他们进厨房的时候（这很少，仅仅一次后便不再发生）。  
将馅饼放进烤箱后，他们开始专注在清理（艾伦也责骂他要清理好，吉克拼命不扔东西，以免自己看起来像个傻子）。大部分清洁工作都是艾伦负责，因为吉克已经为他做了很多事。而艾伦也只能做到那么多。吉克注意到艾伦在清理上也是个完美主义者。他想这是不是帕拉迪岛的特产…吉克回想起那段时光…总觉得不是…  
每当艾伦踩着一只脚走路时，吉克都会发出担忧的声音，在他岌岌可危地用拐杖撑起自己做些事情的时候，吉克开始感到生气，对于所有东西为什么都要那么高，为什么他们不把料理台做低一点？他的弟弟需要它更低一点！  
“一切还好吗？”吉克鼓起勇气问道，艾伦四处走动给厨房来个二次检查。他甚至清理了那些他没用过的区域（…只要他勾得到的地方）。  
“唔母多多少少……”艾伦无心地说，似乎还专注在手头上的任务。  
他去检查了派。希望它能顺利出炉，介于他用了法尔科的苹果当作现成馅料。野莓可能会更符合现在的季节。那也不错，艾伦突然想到蓝莓派会有多美味，虽然他比较喜欢草莓味，三笠也是。  
“不如我煮一些咖啡？”吉克提议道。  
艾伦点头，看着装着原料的冰箱。一个方便的发明。他翻找着那些员工提供的食材，想着可能利用它们来自己做点东西。  
\--  
这只是简单的三明治。艾伦不觉得吉克应该看起来如此满足，像是吃着他一辈子吃过最好吃的东西。艾伦觉得饥饿是最好的调味剂。艾伦从来不知道，他的同伴对他的无知感到多痛苦。他不了解自己的烹饪在他们凄凉的生活中是什么天赐。  
“如果这不是你期待的，我感到抱歉。”艾伦说着。今天的三明治很简单，生菜，番茄和一点炒蛋。面包土了黄油，但没有三笠会喜欢的葡萄干。这是她最喜欢的三明治口味。艾伦认为她有点想念自己熟悉的兄弟姐妹，并且把她投射岛自己真正的血亲吉克身上。多奇怪，艾伦想着，那个梦让他今天有些多愁善感。不过他想没关系，反正今天是吉克的生日。他从他妈妈那里学到，生日是该被庆祝的。所以他很高兴吉克来看他，并和他一起过生日。哪怕他们只是坐在这里等着派出炉。  
吉克在吞下手中的食物后勉强出声，手已经伸向下一个三文治，“这太好吃了！很好吃！”  
这是个完美的简便午餐，在烤箱冒着烟的时候。艾伦原本打算做冰咖啡，但吉克不是特别喜欢糖或奶，所以他给自己煮了杯，而艾伦刚刚完成他的准备工作。吉克一直紧张地注视着艾伦，担心他会跌倒，但艾伦每次都能准确坐回轮椅上。而吉克在他需要时都会站在个适当的位置上。  
“替我们为等下的甜点做准备，”艾伦说着关于咖啡，他的嗜甜属性完全开启，又一个可以的萌点，吉克想到，想着艾伦还会喜欢什么。  
“我觉得派差不多要好了，哥哥你可以帮我拿出来？”艾伦说道，这次轻易地融化吉克的心，他感觉自己打开烤炉时胸口暖洋洋的—  
艾伦突然跳起来，冒险推着轮椅靠近他，抓住他的袖子提醒道。  
“别忘了手套！”他喝斥道，脸皱起来。吉克对艾伦说的话受宠若惊，他几乎快赤手碰到烤炉。天啊，那结果不会太好。他能瞬间治愈好伤口，但那会像地狱般疼痛，而吉克颤抖着，想到他经历过更糟的痛苦，包括被利剑所伤。  
在带上手套把烤炉盘子拿出来后，吉克把上面的派拿出来冷却。他们把烤炉关上也让它冷却一下。  
艾伦满意地点点头，看着派，“完成了。”  
吉克着急地找出一把刀和蛋糕铲。  
艾伦又喝斥了他。  
“这才刚刚出炉，还没冷却到可以切下来吃。”  
吉克看起来十分沮丧。  
艾伦建议道，  
“你还饿吗？或许我可以做一些小点心。”  
吉克兴奋地点头，“拜托你了。”于是艾伦跑到冰箱去看还有什么他可以做。  
\--  
他找到一些苏打饼，还有罐头午餐肉和奶油酱在冰箱，配上一点调味料和切好的芹菜和洋葱—他做成了蘸酱。这似乎足够满足吉克的胃口，暂时的。艾伦看着那个派，也吃了些苏打饼配蘸酱。  
他们得把一些闻到味道而来，以为那个派是为了他们而做的员工和病患赶走。艾伦必须向他们解释道，冷着脸，告诉他们这个派是关于他的爱国情操。他遇见一个有名的战士，所以他决定释出他的感激…用一些方式…因此这个派，这个派是给战争领袖吉克的。对，刚出炉，多棒啊？你想不想握他的手。他刚好来巡视。对。多好的人。  
没有人怀疑。  
所以吉克必须四处走走，慰问一些同胞后再回到厨房。为了避免他们看起来在一起的时间太长，艾伦确保他的手弄脏了（尽管它很干净），忙着将午餐肉混合然后放在苏打饼上，以免任何人怀疑他为什么不和吉克握手。尽管他是那么热情。他和吉克可以说他们早前就握过手了。并不是说吉克在这里待了几个小时，这是刚发生的事情，只是偶然的情况下。  
艾伦勉强能够用苏打饼和蘸酱挡住环绕在他们周围的人。他们都礼貌地要求能偷偷尝一上一小口。  
随着小零嘴派完，那些不受欢迎的客人也终于离开，等着晚餐来临。  
当吉克问候完很多人回来后，艾伦已经洗好并抹干他的手。他看起来累坏了。  
吉克快速地走上前，当艾伦告诉他派已经准备好可以吃了。  
\--  
随着晚餐的准备开始了，他们转移到庭院去。坐在艾伦一直想着的树荫下。艾伦为能够准时做好食物松了口气。替他们把派切好，把吉克的那份递给他。艾伦看到吉克急迫的样子差点笑起来，准备好品尝着等待已久的苹果派。  
吉克叉起一大块，在他舌头被烫到后发出诡异OWOW声。  
艾伦再次做出皱眉的表情，因为吉克似乎不愿意吐出看起来太热的食物。艾伦吃下自己的那份，不觉得有那么烫，他说道：“对你来说真的很烫吗？让我看看你的。”  
艾伦放下自己的盘子，让吉克把他的盘子拿过来，还有叉子。艾伦叉起另一块派，像给孩子喂食一样，吹了吹食物。  
“这就行了。”艾伦说道，把叉子伸出去给吉克。吉克弯腰接过。他被烫伤的舌头已经痊愈了，所以他能更好地尝到并欣赏那涂着黄油，切成片状的饼皮，还有温暖的苹果，配合上蜜糖和肉桂的甜味，在他嘴巴缓缓化开。两者都已经煮熟且冷却很久了。松软的，有精致口感的美味饼皮。吉克惊叹不已，同时想知道如果是艾伦自己做内陷的话，这个已经如此美味的苹果派是否还能更上一层楼。  
就像读到他的心思一样，“如果我们有机会，我会在下个秋天给你做另外一个，如果我们刚好有苹果的话，你觉得怎样？”艾伦朝他说道，言语间有点小犹豫，但即使如此，这还是个好主意。多善良的艾伦，吉克想着，被艾伦久久感动。  
吉克点头表示同意，热切地说：“这听起来很好。”  
他叉起剩下的派，几秒内酒清空自己的盘子。艾伦这下再也忍不住笑声。吉克也笑了，听起来像是艾伦的笑声。  
艾伦没有遗漏掉那股蒸汽。  
终于记起刚刚他的举动。  
“让我这东西弄得更好入口。”艾伦说着，又切了一块给吉克，这次他拿出一盒东西和勺子。这是他刚准备的香草冰淇淋，一勺给吉克，两勺给他。思考一下后，艾伦又舀多两勺给吉克。  
“这样你舌头就不会烫伤了。”他解释道。  
吉克对这加菜感到开心又惊讶。“完美，这很完美。”他不能停止地说道，又吃了几口。冰冷且柔顺的冰淇淋，部分融进温热的派体里。冷热交融，和谐的对比组合。当他需要吃冷点时他能吃一口上面的冰淇淋，而他需要吃一点热的就深挖一口派。两者完美的搭配，也让彼此的味道更加突出。完美。吉克认为这组合就像他们一样。多美妙的一天。艾伦高兴地为他庆祝生日。这一切，  
都是美梦成真……  
艾伦的存在……  
派的味道……  
那在他舌头上肆虐的，冰冷且柔顺的冰淇淋……  
艾伦没那么急着吃他的派。在他为吉克递上另一块甚至没眨眼，他看着泪水划过吉克的脸颊，一些融化的冰淇淋随着勺子滴落。艾伦又舀了更多冰淇淋放在派上。他看着纸箱，担心它不能留太久。他想着做多另一批，给法尔科尝尝，尽管他觉得法尔科不会太兴奋—他一定尝过冰淇淋……也许他该考虑做其他东西？但是现在外面那么热……  
艾伦其实也吃了多一块（配上更多冰淇淋），还有他馋嘴的哥哥（艾伦觉得因为这是他的生日所以还好），两个人都吃完了所有的东西。  
舔干净盘子和装着派的盆就有点过了，艾伦想着，但还是没大声说出来，介于吉克看起来那么开心。  
吉克终于满足了，实际上显得有点胖，尤其是有些碎屑还留在胡子上。  
当他洗干净回来后，他也主动帮艾伦清理。  
“这可能没有那么好……”吉克开口说，当艾伦朝他走回来。  
“但我下次能从我喜欢的店给你带一些。”  
“你在说什么？”艾伦问道，吉克突然轻笑了一声。  
“这是个惊喜！你很快就会知道了。”  
很快其实就是几天后。  
但不是吉克。  
\--  
是由法尔科带来的。  
“吉克突然决定请我们吃意式冰淇淋！”法尔科兴奋地说道，喘不过气。他是跑过来的，但没跑太快，以免手中的东西跌下来。在他的左手，是一个巧克力樱桃阿玛雷托（*一种杏仁味甜酒，味道甜苦）口味的意式冰淇淋，他已经舔过几口了，而在他的右手……  
“他—他说，”法尔科喉头滚动着，喘过气来，“他有一些急事要做，这个是他买的甜筒，我—我可以带给一个朋友。”  
由于吉克知道且见过所有法尔科的朋友，柯尔特，还有其他战士候选人……在他特别询问过法尔科以前，吉克给所有人都买了冰淇淋。这很显然是一场赌博，他打赌法尔科会将多余的意式冰淇淋交给—  
“你喜欢吃吗？克鲁格先生？”  
法尔科必须承认，克鲁格先生的沉默让他吃惊。克鲁格先生……看起来对这圆锥甜点非常敬畏，那里面有四勺不同口味和颜色的冰淇淋。好像是那个人不确定他会想要哪个—哪个艾伦想要。  
多狡猾的吉克。  
艾伦兴奋地点点头。  
“谢谢你带过来，法尔科。”  
法尔科冒着汗的脸露出笑容。  
“这是给你的。”他说，将那堆意式冰淇淋交给艾伦。  
那个人一定会找出艾伦喜欢的口味。  
法尔科开心地看见，克鲁格先生，通常是冷酷且坚定的克鲁格先生，露出一个灿烂的笑容，像法尔科这个年纪的孩子该有的笑容。  
他从最上面的巧克力杏仁口味开始，接下来是浓郁的牛奶口味—其他口味对他来说还是个未知数。  
两个人坐在熟悉的长凳上谈天，吃着艾伦哥哥给他们的意式冰淇淋。  
\--  
三笠正闷闷不乐。  
阿尔明仔细地咀嚼着，像其他人一样。  
让勉强吞下一口又一口的食物，说道：“这很好吃！这个！三笠真的！”  
她摇头，眼神空白，表情死气沉沉，近乎绝望地说道，  
“它们尝起来都不像我和艾伦做过的…如果艾伦在这里…”  
她尝试朝那些苹果挞伸手，那些黄橘色和红得像秋天的，拿来招待他们的苹果挞。无数的苹果树，喂肥了很多鹿。萨沙后悔没要求三笠把它们做成肉排，那应该会更好吃。她想着…至少填饱…如果她知道事情会变成这个样子，她会让三笠做甜薯挞！只要三笠能够吃一些。哪怕它们没有艾伦做的好，也不会太糟！啊…但想到艾伦无与伦比的厨艺…她开始流口水了。如果他回来就太好了，他会做烤猪给他们吗？肉—艾伦煮过的肉—艾伦烤过的面包—焖—  
萨沙继续做着白日梦。  
阿尔明叉起派，不知为什么苹果没煮熟，挞皮也烤焦了。  
“你尽力了，三笠。我会去读那些食谱…下次我会帮你做得更好，”他尝试鼓励她，但三笠正对着她自己呐呐自语“艾伦…艾伦…回家吧艾伦…”她又缩进红围巾里，失望地擦拭掉一些焦黑的饼皮碎屑。  
利威尔兵长全程没说一句话，不是因为那一口口味欠佳的苹果挞让他不爽地保持沉默，而是那封刚刚寄来的信。他靠在窗边赌着，比起灯更中意阳光。  
“别担心三笠。”利威尔兵长说道，冷酷地，语调有些刺痛像是冬天一样。  
“在你们这群小子把这团乱收拾干净后我们就离开。”  
“离开去哪里？”康尼发问，用牛奶把嘴里的酸味和焦味洗掉，他的上唇留下一圈白色的胡须，“兵长？”  
“还能去哪儿？”利威尔回复，愤怒地拍着信纸。  
说出他们都一直等待着的话。  
“去把那笨蛋带回家。”


End file.
